disneyfandomcom_ar-20200213-history
سباق العذاب
"سباق العذاب" هي أغنية على غرار أغاني البرودواي الأوركسترية ظهرت في فيلم الرسوم المتحركة ''رالف يدمر الإنترنت''. الأغنية من آداء نهى قيس ونتالي ألآن باللغة العربية، وسارا سيلفرمان وجال جادوت في النسخة الانجليزية، في دورين فانيليانا فون حلوى وشانك. خلال كلمات النهاية استخدمت نسخة بوب لنفس الأغنية باللغة الإنجليزية فقظ بعنوان "In This Place" من اداء جوليا ميشيلز. ملخص خلال زيارة موقع أوه ماي ديزني، تقوم أريل بشكل مفاجئ بغناء أغنية (مع موسيقى خلفية ومؤثرات)، مما يجعل فانيليانا في حيرة من أمرها، ولكن لا تندهش باقي الأميرات بما جرى للتو لأن كل واحدة منهن كانت لديها لحظتها الغنائية الخاصة في الماضي، حيث قاموا بالغناء عن أحلامهن قبل ان تتحقق. يقنعن الأميرات فانيليانا بالبحث في أعماق قلبها عن أغنيتها الخاصة عن أكثر شيء تتمناه. عندما تحاول فانيليانا فعل ذلك والغناء في وقت لاحق، تغني عن رغبتها في أن تكون جزء من العالم الجديد والمثير خارج لعبة ''شوجر راش''، وأن عالم لعبة ''سلاتر ريس'' قد يكون الأنسب لها. الكلمات النسخة العربية= فانيليانا: أنا ايه اللي جابني هنا النهارده يا ناس؟ وفوضى العربيات دي تبقى ايه؟ كأني حمامة لسه بتتعلم تطير دي برضه تشبيهات؟ ياه، محل خردوات! القافية حكمت! والفرحة اتكتبت! بالبي دعوة من الضباب لمكان اسمه سباق العذاب! شانك: من حالك خدي بالك اللي بيغلط هنا هالك حرامي: يلا نبتدي الحفلة! فانيليانا: بسلامته حرامي الغفلة؟ شانك: هنشوف- جزار: كابل واقع! ديبي: صندوق والع! مهرج: ومهرج... فيلوني: سره باتع! شانك: سمكة قرش المجاري اعرفي منها اللي جاري! فانيليانا: اهلاً! سمكة القرش: أحلى طعم قطط وكلاب! كلب #١: ونمرة لوري مقلوب! كلب #٢: ناس بيشوفوني غلبان فانيليانا: أجمل صديق للإنسان! شانك: احنا شلة مهابيش أجدع منا مافيش رسام الأوشام: نعملك وشم يكون مخصوص! (فقرة موسيقية) الكورال: سباق العذاب! فانيليانا: قلبي بيطير مبهور وسعيد! أحلامي باشوفها والمسها بالإيد! شانك: ومافيش على وشك اي آلام! فانيليانا: باطير لبعيد! شانك: وراكي قوام! فانيليانا: باعيش الحياة! شانك: بحب السباق! فانيليانا: أجمل توقيت! شانك: في أجمل أجواء! الاثنين: في سباق العذاب! فانيليانا: هرجع لسباق بطيء وهنام وطريقة هنا أحلام المهرج: (متحدث) حلم لطيف، مش حلم مهرج مخيف. فانيليانا: رالف هيقول ايه لو كان عندي أسباب أفضل هنا في سباق العذاب؟ هنا في سباق العذاب |-|النسخة الإنجليزية الأصلية= فانيليانا: What can it be that calls me to this place today? This lawless car ballet? What can it be? Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor? Hey, there's a dollar store! Look! I'm rhyming! My spirit's climbing! As I'm called through this fog of mace To this place called Slaughter Race! شانك: Welcome back, watch your head Hate to see you wind up dead حرامي: Let's get this party rollin'! فانيليانا: Is that appliance stolen? شانك: We have- جزار: Fallen wires! ديبي: Dumpster fires! مهرج: Creepy clowns! فيلوني: And burning tires! شانك: That great white in the sewer You'll be happy that you knew her! فانيليانا: Fin bump! شانك: Dogs and cats, they sure taste great! كلب #١: With a side of license plate! كلب #٢: Some find us deplorable فانيليانا: Well I think you're adorable! شانك: We may be a motley crew, But our hearts ring true رسام الأوشام: And just for you a face tattoo! (فقرة موسيقية) (كورال) فانيليانا: My heart's in flight and wow, it's a blast! Feels like my dreams are real at last! شانك: No trace of a frown upon your face! فانيليانا: Flying so fast! شانك: Setting the pace! فانيليانا: Living the life! شانك: Loving the chase! فانيليانا: Now is the time! شانك: Here is the place! الأثنين: This Slaughter Race! فانيليانا: I know I should go, But home feels so slow These roads are paved with dreams المهرج: (متحدث) Happy dreams, not creepy clown dreams. فانيليانا: What would Ralph say, If it turns out I stay In this place called "Slaughter Race"? In this place called "Slaughter Race" |-|In This Place= What can it be that calls me to this place today? This lawless car ballet? What can it be? Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor For something more? And now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace (uhh-ooh) My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race What would you say if it turns out that I stay? Would it be okay here in this place? Cuz you know that I love these falling wires Dumpster fires Burning tires Everything that I desire, everything that I desire Now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace (uhh-ooh) My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet There's nothing like Slaughter Race Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race Yeah مقاطع فيديو "سباق العذاب" - رالف يدمر الإنترنت "سباق العذاب" (النسخة الإنجليزية) - رالف يدمر الإنترنت جوليا ميشيلز - In This Place (من فيلم "رالف يدمر الإنترنت") حقائق اضافية * فكرة هذه الأغنية مبنية على أغاني الأميرات السابقة المتمحورة عن ما تريده كل أميرة منهن في أفلام ديزني الموسيقية، كأغنية "في يوم من الأيام" من ''سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة''، و"بره في دنياك" من ''حورية البحر''. * يعتبر هذا اول دور غنائي لجال جادوت * نهى قيس، التي تقوم بغناء النسخة العربية لهذه الأغنية، هي أيضاً الصوت العربي الرسمي لسنو وايت منذ عام ٢٠٠١. * تنفيذ هذه الأغنية مشابه الى حد كبير بأغاني ببقية أعمال ألن مانكن في أفلامه السابقة، مثل ''الجميلة والوحش'' و''بوكاهونتاس''. * تحتوي نسخة الفيلم على نغمة أكثر سخرية وفكاهة، بينما نسخة جوليا مايكلز تعتبر عاطفية وشاعرية وأدبية أكثر، مما يظهر الاختلافات بين الاثنين على الرغم من ان الكلمات متشابهة. * والتر وايت، بطل مسلسل Breaking Bad، ظهر في الأغنية كأحد الراقصين. * احد المشاهد التي حذفت من الأغنية كان مشهد لفانيليانا وهي تقوم بسحب سيف من برميل مواد سامة، محاكية المشهد الشهير من فيلم السيف المغمور. ورغم حذف المشهد من الأغنية، تم صنع مجسم فنكو بوب! حصري لوالمارت بنفس الوضعية. en:A Place Called Slaughter Race es:A Place Called Slaughter Race pt-br:A Place Called Slaughter Race تصنيف:أغاني تصنيف:أغاني رالف المدمر تصنيف:أغاني الأبطال / البطلات تصنيف:أغاني ختامية